Payne Returns
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: Its been six years since Professor Rick Payne left Grandview. But what if he came back? Melinda is happy to see him again but he doesn't seen like the man she used to know, there are some things he does not tell her and Melinda wants to find out why.
1. Payne Returns

**Ok this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and no nasty comments (I get enough of those on youtube). Ghost Whisperer is my favorite TV show and I though this would be a cool twist! Enjoy!!**

The holidays were drawing nearer as the first week of December passed. Melinda bustles around her antique shop, making sure everything is orderly and presentable. Aiden is off at school but of course she cant help but think of him after the incident that he went missing for a long time.

"I think we sold almost all of the ornaments" Delia says to her examining the display in front of the shop.

"Oh, great!" Melinda answers cheerfully "We've got really good business this year, I don't remember it being this busy."

"Yeah same here" Delia says smiling.

They continue to anxiously walk around, talking to customers about the history of the object they are holding when they hear the small chime of the bell going off on the front door. Jim walks in, wearing his doctor scrubs and all. "Hey Mel, got you some coffee"

"Aren't you a great husband" she says cheerfully and gives him a huge kiss. Delia giggles a little but they pretend they didn't her her. "So are you going to be home for dinner" Melinda asks.

"Yes I'll be there, tell Aiden we are still up for another round of cards"

Melinda laughs "Ok honey I will" He kisses her goodbye and leaves.

"What a man you've got there" Delia says teasingly and Melinda smiles at her and then looks out side the glass door of the shop. Her heart nearly stops when she sees a familiar figure walk slowly by. It couldn't be. He's been gone for almost six years now. Melinda gawks as the man walks by and she chases after him not bothering to tell Delia that she was leaving. The sidewalks of Grandview are busy as Melinda weaves through the crowd, the sound of her high heels clapping on the cement is all she can hear. It had to be him, the same slouching figure, the light blond hair and the worn out brown jacket. To make it more believable the man was carrying a briefcase and carry on bag used sometimes as suitcases. She finally caught up to him and she got what her heart truly desired. It is him. "Rick!" she screams.

He whirls around and faces her. His face instantly lights up in that goofy awkward grin. "Melinda its so good to see you" he says as she embraces him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god I thought I was never going to see you again." she said in hysterics and couldn't help but start crying.

"Same here" he answered

"Why didn't you stop by to say hi when you passed my antique shop? Thats how I spotted you"

"Oh...well...I was just kind of zoning out on my own thoughts that I...didn't really think of stopping in fact I don't think I noticed I passed your antique shop. he scratches his head.

"Oh" Melinda answers plainly but goes back to cheerful. "So are you back from your trip for good?" She said that in a way too desperate tone that he seemed a little reluctant to answer.

"Well...I really don't know...I'm thinking of going back to being a professor at the University but...there's just so memories here...I just...honestly really don't know right now"

She accepted that answer for now. "You have to come say hi to Jim and Delia and also another friend of mine but Jim and Delia would surely love to see you again"

"Sure...I guess" he says hesitantly and they walk back to the Same as it Never Was Antique Shop. "Delia guess who dropped in" Delia looks up from the counter and is utterly bewildered when she sees Rick Payne. "Well its nice to see a familiar face again" She says.

"Delia! Its great to see you again too" He says in his usual cheery tone that Melinda missed so much. She never really got over his departure even though it was so long ago. It was so unexpected and Melinda really needed him to help with the research for dead people's identities when she ever had a ghost on her case. After all he is a total brainiac. "Delia can you cover the rest of the evening for me please"

"Of course, you two go catch up" Delia says with a dismissive wave of her hand. Rick and Melinda leave the shop and head to the Cafe across the street. They certainly had some catching up to do indeed.


	2. Surprise

**Hey guys! I haven't done a Rick/Mel Fanfic in a very long time! I've been so busy and trust me I've been reprimanding myself several times to write another chapter so heres another one, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The sun is beating down on the little small town of Grandview as Melinda and Rick sit under the shade of an umbrella in a metal table next to the town cafe. Melinda slowly sips her coffee, quickly glancing up at the blue sky and smiling. She has truly gotten a miracle today. She though truly that Rick was dead or that he found a new life for himself. But here he was, sitting across from her staring at the grooves in the metal table. "You don't how good it is too see you" she says finally. He looks up and smiles faintly. "Same here" They continued to sit and not talk to each other, the awkward tension in the air. Its never felt like this before to Melinda and it saddened her a little and the worst part was she was at loss of words.

Rick seemed a little too interested in the foam cup he was holding. "Rick..." she says. He cuts her off "Call me Professor Payne...please...just like old times" She nods in agreement. THe silence fell again but Melinda spoke up "So, aren't you going to tell me about your trip?"

He make some kind of grunt sound and replied "Nothing really significant, just freezing my butt off in the Himalayans, met new people and became friends...and" He looks a little sheepish as he says "Got a fiancee" Melinda is startled "Really? Thats such good news!When can I meet her?"

"Soon" he says hastily and now Melinda senses something weird.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, its just a lot has happened since we've seen each other"

"Yeah I can tell but is there something else you haven't told me"

For a minute she thought she saw in his eyes, fear but and also anger. That left her stunned. "What is it?" she said a little too demanding. His expression darkened "You'll find out soon enough but now seems like a wrong time" Melinda frustration came out at once "You just decide to come back to Grandview and not tell me why, what's happened to you? you've changed"

He snorted "I think you would assume so since we haven't seen each other in six years"

"I know!" She snapped "You've missed a lot of important parts of my life too you know!"

He sighs "I wish I could tell you"

She sighs exasperated "Why can't you"

"Its too complicated"

"Thats not a good excuse"

"Well what Im hiding is entirely your fault!" He rises from his chair quickly and starts to walk away "Don't you dare walk away from me Payne!" She yells, her voice cracking. He does not say anything back and she follows him. "I demand to know what's going on!" she says struggling to keep up with him in her high heeled shoes. He turns abruptly on his heel to face her, his eyes cold. Before he could say anything Jim's voice came from behind him. "Well well guess who decided to drop by" Rick turned again to see Jim standing there, in his scrubs and all. "Hi Jim, long time its been" Melinda gasps "You can see him?" Rick looks puzzled "Yeah, of course I can see him..." He trails off and his eyes go wide "What are you talking about" She looks sadly at Jim then to Rick. "Jim died from a gunshot wound about a year after you left, he jumped into someone else's body and lost his memory but gained it back when he came to save me" She smiled admiringly at him "Like they say, love never dies" Her face falters. "But how can you see him...?"


	3. Between Life and Death

Ready for more Rick/Mel excitement! well here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Melinda peers at Rick in disbelief "How can you see Jim?" He doesn't answer, his eyes wide and frozen on Jim. "Tell me!" she shouts and he snaps out of his daydreaming. "I guess we need to talk" Rick sighs. "Duh!Lets have a little chat over a cup of coffee at my house" says Melinda in a slightly sarcastic tone.

_Later at Melinda and Jim's house_

Rick,Melinda, and Jim sit at the kitchen table, faces grave when the door slowly opens and closes. "Daddy! Mommy I'm home!" Aiden's small voice calls from the living room. "Im in the kitchen honey" Melinda says and she greets her son with a hug "did you have fun at your friends house?" "Yep we played soldiers and cards" Aiden replies gleefully. "Im glad to hear" Melinda smiles and kisses the top of his head. She turns toward Rick. "Aiden this Rick Payne, a friend of mommys" Aiden looks at him waves hello with his small hand before running into the hall and up the stairs. "Aiden come down here and show some manners!" Melinda yells frowning at the space where he was standing. "Its alright, you have quit a cute fellow" Rick says with a laugh and a dismal wave of his hand. She sighs "Back to business" she looks Rick straight in the eye. His face turns sad with a hint of fear in his eyes. She sits down and he opens his mouth to explain.

"Well I guess this story starts when I was climbing the snowy mountains of the Himalayans" Rick says softly, his hands neatly folded in front of him in a professional manner. Melinda listens intently while Jim sits there like a statue, his face resigned. Rick continues "I was camping out on part of the mountain when some incident...I don't know how it happened but a big chunk of rock broke off part of the mountain, causing an avalanche" He pauses, not for dramatic emphasis just because he was reluctant to go on. Melinda grabbed the steaming cup of coffee in front of her, squeezing it so hard with anticipation she could feel the stinging of the scalding hot porcelain surface. He sighs and continues "My friends, fiancee and I were packed in a tent not to far below where the avalanche started so we had no time to run." He hesitated again and Melinda can feel herself getting more impatient, her heart thudding faster and faster. "Before I knew it the massive weight of tons of snow hit me and I was surrounded by white silence, no room for air" Melinda let out a little gasp of horror and Jim winced. "I must of been there for at least an hour, numb and finally I went to sleep" Ricks expression seemed haunting. Of course this was a memory he did not want to recall. "I woke up to see a bright light and then my parents waiting in it" Melinda let out another gasp because she could see it clearly since she's seen it herself twice. Jim started to fidget and squirm in his chair. "I was about to step into it when you appeared Melinda" Her horror went to total confusion. "You were crying and you told me not to step into the light and that it wasn't my time" Melinda looked from Jim to Rick, trying to process what he just said. "Then you touched me and I opened my eyes just in time to see the rescue squad dig me out" Silence fell momentarily.

"When I was in the hospital recovering I noticed something felt off about me, my senses sharper and strange things started to happen when I was discharged" Jim looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat and it was Melinda's turn to stare, frozen and expressionless. "My fiancee and all my friends survived and it seemed strange that I was the one who almost didn't." He gazed at Melinda with sad eyes. "Saving me, I believe...somehow some of your gift was given to me" "What!" Jim jumped "This can't be true!" "It is" Rick interjected Jim's hysteria. "Before I knew it I could see and hear people and nobody else can see them" His expression turned suddenly to excitement. "And, with this new ability...I want Melinda to teach me the rules of being a sidekick"


	4. First Ghost

Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Heres chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Melinda felt frozen, this was so much to take in. First she doesn't recall ever saving Rick or even knowing he was dying. "This can't be possible" Jim muttered. "well it is" Rick shrugged. Jim and Rick looked at Melinda who stayed very still. "Mel?" Jim said. It was too much for Melinda and she got a huge wave of whiplash as she passed out. Jim caught her before she fell backwards off her chair. "Jesus" Jim curse as he carried her to the couch. "oh god, I guess it was a big surprise" Rick laughed uneasily. Jim gave him a look and he shut his mouth because he could feel nervous blabbering coming. While this was happening Melinda was dreaming memories of Rick...the first she met him at his office in the university, when he was drunk and his friend possessed him, also when she almost perished in the underground tunnels of Grandview, and lastly that one terrible night when she died for real and she stood there. Ricks face filled with pure fear and Jim trying so hard to revive her. There was so many horrible memories and she forced herself awake. Jim and Rick peered down at her with concerned eyes. She pushed herself upright "What happened?" she mumbled rubbing her head because she still felt dizzy. "you fainted" Rick said. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble" She held up a hand "no don't apologize just a big shock thats all" She felt better and stood up "Anyway there's not much to teach about being a sidekick or medium" She walks to the door "I think we should start by going to Grandview town square" Rick follows her out, leaving Jim annoyed in the house. In minutes Melinda parallel parks on the curb and they climb out into the beautiful sunshine. She smiled when she saw Same as it Never Was Antiques looking not to busy. Good. Delia could handle the crowd. "So..." she says to Rick. "I think ghosts like to hang out here the most" Rick nods to let her know he's listening. She starts walking the little patch of greenery onto the sidewalk that winds around the town gazebo.

She searches for anyone who is a spirit, she could tell from the way no one made eye contact with he or she or...to make it more simpler went right through the figure. She finally saw someone. A woman in Victorian clothing sobbing on the bench ahead. She motions for Rick to follow. She stops right in front of the women. "what's wrong?" Melinda said gently. The women stopped sobbing. "you can see me?" she eyes Rick "And he can see me too?" They both nodded. The woman folds her handkerchief in her lap and looks up through her feathery hat. "I'm Lucille and I'm crying because no one can see me and I have no idea where I am" She looks as Melinda "And also what century it is look at that god awful clothing" she sniffs with a wave of her hand at Melinda's outfit. Melinda frowns but decides not argue. "Its 21st century, the year 2010" Melinda says blatantly. "Oh dear, I've been gone for a long time perhaps." She takes her handkerchief and blows her nose. "Why are you still here?" Rick asks and Melinda looks at him in surprise. He's already caught on. Lucille frowns at him "Well I'm not quite sure" looking down at her dress, her breasts visible thanks to the tight corset. "Before I knew it I died and a light appeared and of course I panicked" She looks up, tears in her eyes "It must of been long ago." "Well you have no purpose here, you should find the light again" Lucille shakes her head "I'm terribly frightened, what of I don't go to heaven" Rick smirks and says "I believe only the trueevil people who have killed someone go to hell" and he smiles at Lucille "And I can tell right away you're not one of those people" Melinda looks at him, extremely impressed. "Well your right I wouldn't touch a soul" With that Lucille's eyes go wide and she looks behind her. "I see it" she proclaims. "Go into it" Melinda assures her. Lucille smiles at them "Thank you uh..." "Melinda and Rick" Melinda finishes indicating Rick who stands beside her. "Well thank you Rick and Melinda I shall be on my way" She gets up and walks right through the bench. Slowly her image deteriorates into nothing and Melinda could feel the slight breeze that indicates she's moved on. "Well that was easy" Rick beamed triumphantly at himself "One into the light, thousands more to go" Melinda rolls her eyes at him as they head back to the car.


	5. Back to Old Times

**Hello fellow readers and writers! I'm very very VERY sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been so busy with school work and my job that I haven't gotten the chance to really sit down and write. I also apologize because I might not post after this for a while because midterms are this week! So enjoy this post!**

Chapter 5

The next day Rick woke up feeling more relieved than he's been in weeks. He peered around and remembered he was in a guestroom of Melinda and Jim's house. Well that's definitely a surprise. He was interrupted by pitter pattering outside the door way and down the hallway. "Mommy I can't find my fluffy dinosaur" Aiden's high sleepy voice whined. "Oh honey I think it's in the wash remember you dropped into a puddle of mud outside" Melinda's soothing voice replied. More pitter pattering, this time down the stairs. Then silence. Sleepily Rick pulled himself upright and over the ledge of the bed. His feet hit the hardwood floor and he noticed all he was wearing was unfamiliar boxers. He felt really embarrassed because that meant Melinda raided Jim's drawer for a clean pair. But why didn't he remember that? To his relief a bathrobe rested on a chair in the corner of the room. Hastily he grabbed it and wrapped it around his torso. Now he felt less exposed. He dared himself to walk over to the mirror on the dresser. He was met with serious bed head and bloodshot eyes. Ugh I'm pretty sure he could frighten even the dead with this face. It's probably from so many days dozing off at a bar after a few too many beers.

He rubbed at his face and was startled by a knock at the door. "Rick? Are you up?" Melinda's muffled voice said from the other side of the door. He panicked. He can't let Melinda see him like this. "Uh yeah" he replied. "Oh good I've got some fresh clothes for you, can I come in?"

"Uh no you can just leave the clothes outside the door thanks"

The door opened anyway and Melinda entered in her white bathrobe and slippers. Of course she looked perfect even after sleep. He tried not to stare at the clingy silk nightgown peeking out from the bathrobe. "Well good morning sleepy head" Melinda said cheerfully while she set clothes down on the bed. His face grew hot when she finally turned to look at him. She just smiled and said "The bathroom's down the hall if you want to take a bath and when you're done breakfast is downstairs, Jim made his famous blueberry pancakes." He ran his hand through his hair nervously "Thank you Melinda, you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me" She waved her hand "Oh it's no trouble at all, anything for an old friend" She turned to leave and right when she made it to the doorway she turned around "Rick…I'm really glad to have you here with us." He knew he was blushing again and he managed to reply "Thanks I'm glad to be here too" She gave him another breathtaking smile before turning away, closing the door behind her. It felt like forever that he stood there, staring at the spot she once stood. He was startled from his day dreaming when the annoying beeping of his cell phone went off. Cursing he searched around for it and found it on the nightstand. He flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you?" Janice, Ricks fiancée's voice hissed into the phone.

"I stopped by at a friend of mines and stayed the night"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry I was so tired It slipped my mind"

"Oh it slipped your mind! Are you sure it's not those drinks talking you drunken bastard!"

"Calm down will you. I'm really sorry honey I'll make it up to you"

"You sure as hell will" She snarled before hanging up.

It felt like his heart tore more as he heard the click of the phone disconnecting. He used to be so in love with Janice. He remembered the day he met her on the camp ground in the Himalayans. He was still feeling the depression weighing him down from leaving Grandview and Melinda behind. But when he met Janice he felt like an opening had just formed in front of him. This was an opportunity to find happiness again. To be loved truly by another. He spent days hiking with her, getting to know each other. She had just graduated college with a master's degree in meteorology and knew good amount wildlife from experience. Being curious and studious like himself he felt like they were a perfect match. She thought so too. During those weeks of hardship they spent time together. One night she snuck into his tent and they talked for a while, sipping hot chocolate before falling asleep in each other's arms. What struck out the most was the time they were climbing a tough, steep piece of rock slicked with ice and snow. It was difficult to keep a good grip. Janice was keeping a steady pace in front of him but all of a sudden she lost her footing and with a cry of surprise starting slipping down the rock. He caught her just in time. Luckily there was a little ledge ahead that would give them some time to rest. So he hoisted her onto his back and with all his strength climbed up to the ledge. It was fate that after he was discharged from the hospital after the avalanche incident that he would propose to her and decide to return back to Grandview in hopes of getting his job back. But after a few weeks settled in a beautiful house a few streets away from Melinda that the bond between them started to falter.

The gift that was bestowed on him was getting in the way of their relationship. Constantly spirits would bother him and he tried desperately to hide it from Janice. It gave him the idea to see Melinda again because only she would know what to do in this situation. But he felt uneasy about seeing her again. But he did and those feelings he had for Melinda started to come back. He always pretended he only like Melinda as a friend but deep down it was a whole lot more. He was starting to wonder if he was only feeling that attraction to Janice just because he wanted to fill the void that Melinda left inside him that could never be filled. She had a husband, a son, a family. He couldn't ruin that picture for her. Even though he knew Melinda never saw him in that way. So the turmoil of emotions gave way to fights almost every night. Janice would cry herself to sleep while Rick went to the bar, trying to ease the pain through the fuzziness of booze. The next morning they would apologize and desperately made love. But there was an absence of love, of ecstasy so both of them were never satisfied at the end. It was imminent that soon that the engagement will break off. For now Rick will have to settle for what he has. After that little flashback Rick robotically picked up the clothes (not surprisingly Jim's) and headed to the bathroom. He felt a little comfort as he turned on the hot water and sunk into the porcelain tub. Putting his head back he stared at the beautiful stain glass mural above him. He closed his eyes. He imagined this was his bathroom, his house. His wife Melinda would be waiting for him in the bedroom, wearing that see through night gown he was trying to gawk at. It made him feel happy for just a moment before he opened his eyes to reality. With a grumble he got out and pulled on Jim's dress shirt and jeans. They were a little loose but otherwise fitting. He combed back his blond hair and thought he actually looked good. He quickly went back to the bedroom to put on his shoes and slowly walked downstairs. "Mommy is that strange man still here" Rick could hear Aiden say from the kitchen. "Aiden that's not a nice thing to say" Melinda warned. "But he is strange can't he see things too?" Rick peered around the corner to see Aden sitting at the kitchen island picking at his breakfast. There was a pause before Melinda replied "Yes sweetie he can see things like you and me" her voice sounded rather sad and he didn't like that. "Eat your pancakes" Jim said abruptly because he felt a little out of the loop when it comes to conversations of that nature. Rick dared himself to step into the room. "Oh good morning Rick" Melinda says with a smile. Jim was cooking pancakes in a skillet when he turned to greet Rick too. He did at double take at seeing Rick in his clothes but turned back to the stove without a word. "Do you want some pancakes" Melinda offered. "No I'm fine a cup of coffee will do" he mumbled as he took a seat next Aiden. Aiden was busy playing with his toy plane, making engine sounds as it dipped up and down in the air. "Hey eat your pancakes buddy" Jim said but he continued to play and muttered to himself like little kids do. Melinda finally said "So Rick do you have any plans for this evening?" That question too him by surprise but he answered hesitantly "No, not at the moment" She seemed pleased by his answer "Oh good because Jim and I wanted to go out for dinner tonight and I trust you that you could watch Aiden for a while" His hopes dropped like lead. Jim looked at Melinda aghast "But Mel-"Melinda shot him a warning look "I trust him Aiden will be fine in his care" Jim clearly like this. Rick felt really uncomfortable but he replies "Uh yeah sure I'm good with kids."

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	6. Some Getting Used To

Hello again! Midterms are finally over! WOOOOHOOO! Now I can finally get back to some more writing. Hopefully I don't have any problems this time because last time my computer was being a butt and screwing up the format of the chapter! (That explains why last chapter there was a huge paragraph) Well anyway enough of my whining lets get onto some more story!

Chapter 6

Rick couldn't believe that, out of all thing Melinda would ask that she would ask for him to babysit! Come on! Like he has ever took care of a kid. It baffles him even more that she actually trusts him in situation such as this. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that she would not want to spend more time with him but instead leave him with her son so she could go flaunt off with Jim somewhere. He couldn't help but feel some jealousy at picturing what Jim and Melinda would do in their free time. "I hope this isn't too much to ask" Melinda says concerned. "No no I can handle this you go off and have some adult time...go to a fancy restaurant or something" Rick replied modestly with a wave of his hand. He was happy to see Melinda smile in relief at his response and goes off to fussing over Aden who has a good amount of pancakes and syrup on his face than in his plate. After having a well needed dose of morning coffee Rick mopes back up to the bedroom. He goes over to the cell phone charging in the corner and to his disdain his wife has called him several times again. Happily he shuts it off so he doesn't have to listening to her bitching for his continuing absence from home. Not that she really cared, she just wanted an excuse to yell at him for ruining her life and the bright career she had ahead.

With a sigh he couldn't help but feel guilty for that. Instead of traveling around the world like Janice has always desired, she now works for a crummy broadcast station that only old people watch because they have all the time in the world to do so. She gave her dream up just to be with him. But all he did was drag her down with him into a horrible wreckage of a relationship. Thinking about this just depressed him more and he flopped back down on the bed and stared blankly out the window, not particularly focusing on anything. Faintly he could hear Melinda talking. It had a high tone to it and the deep tone replacing it was definitely Jim's voice. Just those sounds he could hear and it eerily comforted him for some odd reason. For what seemed like an hour he sat there, zoning in and out of alertness and hearing the whisper muffles of voice downstairs, not actually hearing what they were saying. Outside looked very cheery, the leaves of the maple tree casting over part of the window, the sun made them glow a bright healthy green, contrasting to the golden hue of the sun. How he wished his life, his mood matched that cheery golden morning. Grumbling he snapped himself back into reality and decided to take a little walk.

He walked slowly back downstairs and the voice gradually got louder. He stopped midway on the stair case when he heard Jim growl "Why do you insist on keeping him here? I never personally had anything against him but his depressing demeanor is starting to damper my mood."Melinda's slightly raised voice hissed "Because he's a good friend, if it wasn't for his continuos help I wouldn't of probably solved so many of the ghost's problems I've encountered in the past"

"Well I'm sure his smarts are little muddled from all the alcohol"

"Jim! He's not a drunk!"

"Yes he is I could practically smell the beer and whisky on him when he came into this house"

"What the hell is wrong with you? He has been nothing but a friend to us and now you think of him as nothing but a lazy drunk" Rick felt happy that she was defending him but every word that Jim said was true. He's a lowlife that doesn't deserve such hospitality. He decided to make his presence known and he walked down the steps and turned the corner into the kitchen. "Hey I'm just going to go for a walk, I'll be back in time to babysit" Rick said, acting oblivious to the previous conversation. Melinda bought it and replied "Oh okay your coats in the hallway closet." With that he grabbed his familiar worn coat. It made him feel a little less awkward wearing Jim's clothes and he walked outside. Right away he was greeted to a man restlessly pacing on the front lawn. He eyed him with interest as he walked off the porch. The man looked up "Who are you?" He asks. "Uh non of your business" Rick replied turning away.

The man's eyes widened "You can see me? Like Melinda?" Rick stopped and faced him, puzzled "Yeah I'm not blind" The man introduced himself "I'm Jerry, recently deceased" he said rather blatantly. Rick now understood "Oh, sorry to hear that might I ask why you are here?" Jerry rolled his eyes and scoffed with exasperation "All I want is to send a final message to my wife but Melinda has been ignoring me for the past few days" Rick didn't really know what to say and found Jerry to be an already quite annoying spirit. "Well uh I'll tell Melinda and she'll get the message to your wife" Rick starts walking away. "Oh yeah sure she'll talk to my wife, thanks for the help" Jerry said sarcastically before vanishing. "Wow he's rather ungrateful" Rick muttered under his breath and yelped with surprise when a dog was heading straight towards him. It barked happily wagging its tail but instead of slamming straight into him and went right through him. He gasped at how cold it felt and watched in disbelief as it continued to run down the sidewalk. This is definitely going to take some getting used to. Collecting himself, he heads to Rockland University.


	7. Penny

**Hey everybody! I am very very sorry that I have not updated in a very long time! Now since I have graduated high school I have a lot more free time when I'm not at work. So here's another chapter! Enjoy! (Warning: Explicit content in this chapter.)**

Chapter 7

After a crazy week Rick was happy to be walking familiar territory in the form of the vast marble hallway of Rockland University. Walking up the solid oak stair case he finds the location of his former office. Through the glass door he could see a man sitting at a desk, focused hard on the book in front of him. The door read in bold black letters: Eli James Ph. D. Before he could stop himself he already knocked and entered the office. "Can I help you?" the man named Eli James asked looking up from his book. "I…uh…was just visiting….this used to be my office." He scratched his head nervously. "Oh I'm Eli James, psychologist and you are?" "Rick Payne, former professor." Eli extended his hand and Rick shook it firmly. "Well it was a pleasure but I must get back to my studies." Rick put it up his hands in understanding. "Of course I won't disturb you any longer." Rick closed the door quietly behind him and decided that it was time to get off memory lane. He started walking down the hallway, greeted by a few former colleagues and students when his gaze met a girl. She was dressed in a pressed school uniform complete with a blazer and knee length paid skirt. Her long white stockings went up to her knee and the brown penny loafers she wore clapped nervously as she nervously darted around. But no one seemed to know she was there

. "Excuse me? Hello! Can someone direct me to the right class?" She flailed her hands, trying desperately to get someone's attention. Rick gasped when a passing student went right through her and then he knew that this girl is no longer living. She saw him staring and ran over to him. "Please sir I'm trying to get to AP Calculus with Mr. Barnes can you show me the way?" Looking around to make sure no attention would be directed at him he says to the girl. "Follow me we have to talk." Her skirt twitched as she followed him, her green eyes wide with fear. Rick presumed that this girl was only starting school at the time of her demise. He found a secluded spot at the very far corner of the university café and motioned her to sit down. Of course once she did half of her form went through but she didn't notice. "What's your name?" Rick asked. She adjusted her top nervously as she meekly replied "Penny Gonzalez and you sir?" "Professor Rick Payne" He extended his hand and confused she tried to take it and found her hand to go right through his. She shrieked and jumped back. "What? Did I?" She looks at her hand and disbelief and she goes to touch his hand again and her slender fingers dissipated into a white mist on contact.

Rick looked at her sadly "This is what I had to tell you, you no longer are expected at a class." She shook her head, long auburn hair falling in her face. "But that can't be I just got my schedule the other day." Rick couldn't help but feel compassionate for this poor girl who had no idea she was dead and how long she has been this way. "You might just think that but a lot more time has passed since then. What year were you supposed to start?" Penny looked at him strangely as she replied "1982 why?" He sucked in a breath and reluctantly said "Right now it's 2011." Her hand clapped to her mouth in shock. "No no! I can't be dead!" she shook her head furiously as tears started to pour steady streams down her cheeks. "I'm truly sorry." Rick said sincerely, hating that this gift had to be so heart breaking. "You have the gift too?" Rick and Penny looked up to see Eli standing gaping at Rick. Rick looked up at him and it was his turn to gawk "You can see her too." Eli pulled up a chair and sat down "No I can only hear her."

Penny looked fervently back and forth at them "So not everyone can see me just you two?" "And a few others." Eli replied "It's a gift that only a few people have, mostly get them passed down genetically but sometimes it is triggered by near death experiences." Rick looked at him, impressed that he knew so much about this gift and how casually he addressed their situations. Well most physiologists have a mellow demeanor in their personality traits. "Do you know Melinda Gordon?" Rick asked Eli. "Yes she is a good friend of mine who can also see ghosts. Why do you know her?" Rick nodded "Yes she's a good friend of mine too; we haven't seen each other in a long time though."

It seemed now that these two men had a connection. Penny grew impatient "So if I'm really dead what am I supposed to do?" Eli faced the direction where her voice was coming from, and tried to manage a reassuring smile "You have to move on, this world is no longer where you belong." She looked at both of them, her eyes still red and swollen from tears "But I still have so much to do, finish college, meet a guy, elope, have kids and die at old age." Eli sighs "None of those matters now, the only thing that matters is the other side." She started crying again. "But I'm scared what if this other side is just darkness or I'm completely alone." Rick shakes his head "There is something much more great than earth in store for you, trust me we've seen the light that leads to that path." Eli nods in agreement. "I guess it could be called heaven it was so beautiful." Penny was still not convinced "But I don't see it what does that mean?" Eli and Rick look at each other. "I guess your purpose to why your still here is not fulfilled yet." Penny dramatically rolled her eyes. "Well I would want to first know how I died and also what has become of my family." Eli rose "Understandable and we will do everything in our power to help you move on."

Penny for a second looked away into the distance and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, still devastated that the world she knew has turned drastically upside down. "Well thanks for the help but for right now I need some time alone." With that she vanished where she stood. "She's gone" Eli sighs "So much for the first day on the job." Eli looks at him. "Your first day?" Rick shrugs "Well not really it's the first day really helping out the deceased." "Oh" Eli said and took a long sip of the coffee he let cool through the interesting conversation. "Well it was nice meeting you I have to head back to Melinda's to babysit Aiden." Eli laughed "Good luck with that, Aiden's gift makes him get into a lot of trouble. Rick picked up his briefcase and nodded "I'll keep that in mind." With that Rick walks away and heads out the door into the dusk of the just setting sun, casting a shadow over the little square of Grandview.

Back at Melinda's Rick watches as Aiden doodles on construction paper with crayons. He looks up as he here footsteps descend down the stairs and sees Melinda appear, dressed in a black martini dress that clung to her curves and really showed off her excessive amount of cleavage. Rick tried not to stare. Her high heels clapped on the hard wood floor as we walked over, slinging a simple shawl over her bare shoulders and holding a small black clutch in her hand. "Be good for Rick okay." She says to Aiden as she plants a kiss on the top of his head. Jim appears around the corner, adjusting the tie on his suit. "Be good bud." He says to Aiden before taking Melinda's arm and leading her to the door. "We should be back late so put Aiden to bed around nine." Then the door closes behind her and he's left alone with the kid he never got to know. Luckily since this didn't seem too hard since Aiden seemed more focus on his art work then Rick's presence. He rose to his feet and shuffled into the kitchen to grab a beer. Her returns to Aiden's side. "Mommy says you can see people too." Aiden says after a long period of silence. "Yes and I try to help him just like your mom." Still coloring Aiden says casually "But you can't help that pretty girl, she's scary." "Who?" Rick says "Penny, she comes to me at night and she always has blood on her clothes and she screams a lot." Rick stiffened "Why does she come to you." Aiden shrugs still replying nonchalantly "I don't know she keeps saying that someone will pay."

Rick took a long swig of his beer, completely shocked. Penny didn't seem like a vengeful spirit and nonetheless she didn't even know she was dead. That couldn't have been a whole charade? Could it? "This is a picture of her." Aiden holds up a piece of paper and it was no doubt it was her from the scribbles of red hair and the funny blue uniform she wore. "Does she come to you a lot?" Rick finally says. "Sometimes but only when I'm sleeping." He grows silent again, only the sound of the crayon rubbing the paper fills the air. None of it made sense. Why would penny be haunting Aiden? And why would she be at the university? Was she looking for him specifically?

For the rest of the night he watched Aiden color and played airplanes just to make him happy. Nine rolled around and Rick followed him up to bed. Dressed in his dinosaur printed pajamas Aiden jumped into bed and settled in the covers. "Can you stay here for a little while, I don't want Penny to come, and she seems to go away when you're here." Rick nods and sits at the foot of his bed. "Sure kid I'll be right here." Comforted Aiden rolls onto his side, adjusting now and then until his little body went completely still as sleep overcame him. Silently Rick stood up and closed the door. Quietly as he could he walked down the stairs and plopped himself on the couch. Turning on some sports game he drinks another beer and doesn't realize he's asleep until he's gripped by a terrible nightmare:

_Its dark out and the tall trees of the forest cast skeletal shadows through the silver moonlight. There's rustling and a red blur zooms past. Panting Penny looks behind her, her heart thrumming with fear and it rushes through her ears. "Come here bitch I'm not done with you." A slurred male voice says right behind her. She tries to run faster, the path blurred by her tears. She knew she was not going to make it out alive. But she had to keep fighting. She made it a good mile before tripping on the branch and meeting a face full of dirt and dead leaves. A strong hand grabs her by the ankle and she tries to scramble back onto her feet but he pins her down. Sobbing and screaming she flails her arms and legs, trying to get the two hundred pounds of a man off her. His fist hits her in the face, smashing her jaw and some teeth. She can no longer fight as the energy is draining from her. Clumsily he grabs for her skirt ripping it open and roughly pulling it down to her legs. "Don't move whore or I'll make sure it hurts." As he pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bra. Sobbing she knows it's no use. She shouldn't have run off with this frat boy. She thought she could trust him; actually think that he cared for her. But no he was just wasted and shit face like all the others. All that went through his head was to screw her. Grunting he pulls down his own pants and roughly goes inside her making her cry out with pain. "Yeah you like that don't you." He moans with pleasure. She tried to fight him again and frustrated he pulls something out of his jean pocket and with a glint of silver a knife appears. Penny was shocked. He wasn't just a rapist. He was a killer. She screamed louder and fought harder than before. He had enough and silenced her screams with a single slice to her throat. Annoyed that his prey had no use now he gets up, zips back up his pants and runs off leaving her to bleed to death._

Rick awakes with a startled gasp, his forehead slicked with sweat. He panted, scared shitless by what he just saw. What scared him the most that he was not just able to see dead people, but that he could see their murders. He looks at his watch to see it was another good hour before Melinda and Jim would probably. He goes upstairs to check on Aiden and to his horror he finds the covers roughly pulled back and the bed absolutely vacant of a little boy who was just sleeping there no too long ago.


	8. Demonic Spirit

**Hey everyone! Once again I have not updated in a while and I'm sorry. Like many of you I am very busy so I will try my hardest to update. So here's another chapter!**

Chapter 8

Ricks panic turned to full out fear. Aiden was missing and Melinda is due to be back very soon. "Aiden!" he shouted searching all the rooms frantically. He stumbled downstairs into the kitchen. No sign of him. A quick look in the living room indicated that he was definitely not in the house. I shouldn't have dozed off! Rick thought and cursed as he grabbed his coat and ran out into the chilly night air. He could see his breath come out in uneven puffs as he searched and with a last thread of hope he went out into a full sprint. He must have looked like a crazy person, running in slippers in the middle of the night while shouting out Aiden's name over and over. His legs started to get heavier and painful cramps jabbed at his chest as he kept going. His lungs were practically burning when he reached Grandview square. The giant war monument in the middle of the square towered over him and that's where he saw a small shape sitting at its pedestal. "Penny where did you take me? I want my mommy!" Aiden wailed.

Rick stumbled over. He froze when a very solid body hit him hard and it was much taller and bigger to be Aiden's. "Good timing, I needed an extra pair of gifted eyes." Through the moonlight Rick could make out a man about eighteen. He was lean and muscular like an athlete. But the voice he heard was penny's. He could see her green eyes through his. How is she doing that? Is it possible to possess a living body? He read about it in research but didn't believe it could actually happen. I guess she was strong enough. "What are you doing?" Rick hissed at her. "Revenge is a way to put it I guess. Aiden, here and you are going to help me?" "Help you what?" "Are you seriously that stupid? Help me kill the man who killed me. It's only fair and I need solid living bodies to do it for me." It was obvious now that penny's appearance of an innocent school girl was a whole charade to lure him into this trap. He quietly cursed under his breath. "I'll help you only if you let Aiden go, he's only a child." Penny shook her head "No he may be just a kid but he can still be useful."

"Why penny? Vengeance will not bring you peace! You're just dirtying your hands with more regrets."

To his astonishment she raised the kids arm and sends it in a hard slap across his cheek. "Shut up old man, you help or the kid dies!" He stood there stunned his cheek stinging like it was singed with fire. Aiden cried harder. Rick grabbed Aiden and held him close to his chest protectively. This was Melinda's son and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Not until the boy is safe." With all the energy he could muster he turned on his heel and started the full out sprint back down the sidewalk. "Come back you bastard." The malevolent ghost shrieked as she struggled to make the body she possesses move at a face pace. Rick and Aiden were a good distance from her but that wouldn't stop her from getting to them. Rick clutched Aiden tighter seeing Penny fall behind. Melinda's house in sight he was relieved to see that they weren't back yet. Kicking the door open he carried Aiden to the couch and set him down. Rick's shoulder was wet from tears but he didn't care. Hastily he ran around the house locking all doors and windows. He returned to the couch. "It's okay we are safe your mom and dad will be home soon. Without warning the whole houses foundation started to shake violently. Unearthly moans and shrieks started to seep through the floorboards and hurt his eardrums at it got louder and louder. Things started to fall off shelves and to his horror some started to hover and launch themselves at Rick. He frantically dodged as he shielded Aiden. A picture frame hit him in the back of the head that the world started to go all fuzzy and white for a brief second.

"Penny stop!" Rick pleaded over the terrible noise. The door burst open and Aiden screamed. Surprisingly it wasn't Penny but Jim and Melinda. "Aiden!" They both shouted frantically. "Over here!" Rick screamed through the noise. The house seemed to want to collapse as now four of them were huddled in the living room, exposed. To make matters worse all of a sudden Rick felt a pair of hands grab him and lift him off his feet and hurtle him across the room, hitting the staircase with painful speed. Not too long after that Jim was easily flung across the room with the strong arms the man penny possesses, knocking Jim out cold. "You will help me!" Penny screamed. "Melinda!" Rick shouted as penny pinned her to the wall, her hands encircled on her neck. Melinda's arms flailed desperate for air. "Mommy!" Aiden screamed. Ignoring how every part of his body screamed with pain he crawled over. "I'll help you just please let her go!" he pleaded to her. Penny let got and Melinda crumpled to the floor. Hopefully only unconscious. The house stopped shaking and everything went quiet again. "That sounds more like it." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Welcome to the club, now let's get rid of some pesky living souls."


	9. Murder

**Hello everybody! Again I apologize for the delay college is hell on earth right now. But doesn't mean that a particular something won't help me feel better *cough cough REVIEW!* Anyway here's another chapter!**

Chapter 9

Rick felt this sickening feeling twist around his chest as Penny kept a firm grip on his collar. Aiden was curled up in his arms, shaking and terrified. He shouldn't of let penny drag Aiden into this. He's only a kid. Kids his age are usually hopping onto a bus at school and playing with their friends, not worrying getting killed by a seriously twisted deceased school girl. Rockland University loomed before them in the moonlight like a foreboding death omen.

"Move!" Penny hissed and pushed Rick closer to the dreaded destination. They moved behind the building, the darkness getting thicker. Small dots of light peered ahead from the dormitories. "The murderer will be on the second floor. I'll get in and you kill him with this before he has time to react." She handed Rick a gun and his hands got shakier but maintained a hold on Aiden. He knew he couldn't get himself out of this; Penny was capable in pulling a trigger even when controlling someone else's meat suit. They moved slowly to the entrance. "There's guards we can't get in" Rick protested. Penny waves a school ID card. "That's where I come in too." She opened the doors and Rick followed behind. "Hey Chip" says Penny reading his name tag "Have a last business babysitting appointment, he's with me."

She said it so casually he gawked. Chip stiffly shrugged and let them pass. Shit they almost had a chance of getting away. Defeated he follows up to the second floor. "Wait here" Penny says as she stumbles over down the hallway and stops at one of the doors. She knocks loudly and the door immediately opens. "Hey Pete where the hell have you been? We are just heading out to a strip club wanna come?" "Yeah man I've got the booze waiting outside in my ride I'll meet you there." The guy laughed "Sounds like your already wasted! Nice!" He slaps Penny's hand enthusiastically. The door firmly closes.

She let out a laugh that sounded twisted and husky through the boy's voice. "Those bastards don't know what's coming." Rick all of a sudden the fear be replaced with anger. "You're sick I'm not going to kill anyone. You have no idea how much of a mistake your making. Your death was an accident from guys being too piss drunk to think rationally." He gritted his teeth "You have to let this go before you do something you regret, your time on earth is done." Penny raised the gun so that it was pointed at his chest. "Shut up! It wasn't an accident! They raped me and left me to die. No one that twisted deserves to live." "Do you know how crazy you sound?" Rick said trying to reason with her as he held onto Aiden tighter. "Your so hell bent on revenge that you've become a demonic spirit. Soon enough your chance at reaching the light will be gone and your only choice will be hell. Especially if your plan works and those boys are killed." She glared at him. "I don't care if I burn in hell old man, now let's get this over with or the kid gets it."

She points the gun at Aiden now. Fear comes back with a huge tidal wave and for a second Rick is frozen before Penny shoves him and forces him to move on his own. They walk out the back door and head over to the boy's car. Rick could hear his heart beat louder and louder like thunder in his ears as they wait for the boys to appear. To his dread he hears the door slam open and a group of men walk out, stumbling and laughing like hyenas. It echoes in the eerie night. Rick is sure he won't forget the sound if it will be silenced forever in a few minutes. "Get out your gun" Penny hisses. He sets Aiden down on the ground. He shakily takes the gun out that was concealed in his jacket. The cold metal heavy with despair. He knew he can't do it. When he gets the chance he'll run.

"Hey man what's with the guy and the kid?" The boys come into full view. "Just some friends of mine along for the ride. It's surely going to be unforgettable." They looked at each other then erupted into guffaws. "Alright then, whatever you say." They move past Penny and Rick. "It's time, shoot the prick!" Rick made no move, just clenched the gun tighter. "Do it now!" Penny didn't bother to lower her voice this time. The boys turned around confused as Penny raised the gun. Time seemed to still for a brief second before Rick shouted "Run Aiden! Run as fast you can!" Aiden with a cry did as he said. "You idiot!" Penny shrieked and raised the gun in the direction where Aiden's small form was disappearing into the night. Without hesitation Rick stepped into the path right as she pulled the trigger. A searing pain cut into his stomach like knives that he barely noticed how the gun shot rang out through the night, alerting everyone on campus. "Oh my god Pete you just shot him" One of the boys cried in horror. They scrambled away. "Get back here" Penny shouted and tried to make the body she possessed to comply and run after them. More gun fire rang out as Rick laid on the cold soil. His body felt heavy and he screamed as the pain turned to whit hot agony like flooded into his body like poison. He hoped Aiden got away. But most of all that Melinda was okay. "Melinda" Rick heard himself say as the world turned black.


	10. Hero

**Ready for another chapter? Again I'm not very good at consistently updating because I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm running out of ideas when it comes to this story so I would really appreciate it if I got feedback. I also want to know if I should do a sequel? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! PRETTTYYYY PLEEEEASSSEEE! **

Chapter 10

When Rick gained consciousness he was assaulted by bright light. A monotone beeping flooded his ears and disoriented him. "Where am I?" He managed to say rubbing his eyes. Something felt weird on his hand and his eyes adjusted to see an IV stuck into his hand. Realization dawned on him. He's in a hospital. More memories came flooding back and he gasped. He remembered the terrible night where Penny tried to force him to kill innocent boys. How could a ghost hold such a violent vendetta against someone? They didn't mean to kill her. They were probably just piss drunk and boys are irrational at that point. He touched his stomach, feeling the bulge of the bandage underneath the think hospital gown. He was shot. And he survived. The thought baffled him for a moment. They must have him on pain medication because he didn't feel anything at the moment. Come to think of it he felt light headed and weak. His arms felt like lead when he lifted them up. Through the haze of the drugs Rick tried to put the whole puzzle of the events together in his head he realized he hadn't. "Oh my god where's Melinda? Aiden? Jim?" He panicked bolting upright and the movements made him wince as a brief jab of pain hit him.

As if someone heard him Melinda walked into the room, her eyes wide and scared. "Oh thank god you're okay!" She sobbed. She sat down at the edge of the bed, her eyes glistening with tears. "Melinda, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm perfectly fine and so is Aiden and Jim" He noticed two ugly purple bruises on the white flesh of her neck. Penny's doing. He stiffened in surprise when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I can't thank you enough! You kept Aiden safe! You're a hero!" He felt his heart soar at her touch, her dark hair tickling his face. The smell of her was absolutely intoxicating. It took so much control not to take her face between his hands and kiss her right there. He felt his arms wrap around her slim figure and hug her back. Someone cleared their voice from the doorway and to his dismay Melinda pulled away to grin at Jim. He looked fine as well, only possessing matching bruises. Aiden stood next to him, clinging to his leg. Jim walked in and seemed as uncomfortable as Rick.

He cleared his throat again "Uh I should thank you, if it wasn't for you I don't think we would of survived. You took a bullet for us. Literally." He laughed a little at that. "I'm no saint trust me."

"Well I was just trying to say thanks." He held out a hand to Rick. Jim had the charming looks and easy smile. No wonder Melinda fell for him. He was the one for her, not a silly old drunk like he is. So with a genuine smile Rick took Jim's hand and shook it respectfully like old friends. Melinda beamed at this new agreement. "Mommy is Rick going to stay with us?" Aiden's small voice said all of a sudden. Rick could tell his face flushed at that. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. "As long as he wants, he's always welcome." She smiled so brightly that it took his breath away. She never ceased to amaze him. Just then a middle aged man with a white jacket and coat came in. "Well it looks like he recovered faster than expected. You were very lucky sir; the wound could have bled out and killed you if that little boy didn't run for help." Aiden giggled, a kid's way of showing modesty. The doctor inspected his clipboard. "How long was I out doc?" Rick asked.

"Two days, the medication can really tire out your body. It will wear off soon so once you start feeling a lot of pain let us know." With that he turned on his heel and left the room to tend to other patients. "Wow two days." Rick breathed in dis belief more to himself than anyone else in the room. "We will let you rest, get well soon." Jim and Aiden left first, Aiden waving. Rick waved back. Once they were out of sight Melinda leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss of the forehead. He stiffened in his surprise, his eyes going wide with surprise. She smiled knowingly before turning and leaving. Rick could feel his cheeks get hot. He could still feel the slight brush of her lips and it made him shiver with longing. Why did he have to be so in love with a married woman? "Hey there stranger." A familiar husky voice said. He looked to see his wife in the doorway, her arms folded but a calm expression of concern on her pretty face. "Hi" Is all he could manage as she came closer and sat down at the edge of the bed. Even though her age was starting to show in the form of lines she still looked young and beautiful. He hated that they fought so much all the time that he never really got the time to sit down and realize that he had a beautiful woman to take care of already. His first wife was a needy bitch and her death still left a hollow void in his heart where he tried to fill it with whiskey.

"How are you feeling?" She finally asked after a long period of silence. "Like a million bucks." He said sarcastically but grinned. "I've heard you're quite the hero, you saved a couple of boys from a crazy killer." He lifted an eyebrow "Does everyone know?" She nodded "see for yourself" She grabbed the remote and pointed it at the small TV in the corner. The news reporter's monotone voice immediately went onto the story. "Breaking news on the trial of Peter Love who is convicted of attempting to kill his fellow teammates Thursday afternoon. He managed to shoot a former professor in the stomach who ran into the gun's range to save the boys; he's now the hospital recovering. The prosecutors say that he had a gun when the one of the team mates called 911 and chased them into the woods. The boys were able to get out of harm's way enough for the police to arrive and arrest the 23 year old. The jury is close to reaching a final decision on his fate. If proven guilty Peter faces a good amount of time in prison or a life sentence. Back to you Sarah" She shut off the TV and looked at him expectantly. "Well I'm glad they caught him, but I'm still no hero." She actually smiled at him. "Whatever you say" She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. It sent sparks that he hasn't felt in a long time and he felt his face get even hotter. He kissed her back. "Come back to the house, let's not fight anymore." He smiled at her and nodded. She rose "I'll see you soon." She left leaving him grinning like an idiot. It seemed funny that one act all of sudden seemed to turn life around for the better.

His grin faltered when another thought crossed his mind. Peter was completely innocent and Penny was still out there. He hoped that she would not come for him again. But for some reason he knew this was no the last he would hear of the malicious teenage spirit.


	11. Goodbye

Okay readers feel free to give me a slap on the wrist for not updating in forever but try college and then you'll understand (for all who aren't in college) Alright enough with my snarky comments I'm just upset with myself. Thank you readers for still reading my stuff and I will try my hardest to update! Here's chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Rick thought Penny was scary in real life but dealing with her in his dreams was a total different story. She stood before him, her red hair blazing like fire. Her greens eyes held a sinister glint that made him shudder. Like every night since he was discharged from the hospital Penny would point her finger at him and say "This isn't over old man, you got in the way of my chance at revenge; now you're next on my hit list!" And after that his eyes would snap open and there he was safe and sound in his bed at Melinda's house. He wiggled around as he tried to untangle the dark red sheets from his legs. He forced himself upright and hot a huge wave of whiplash, the world spinning and blurring until it righted itself again.

"No more whiskey" Rick reprimanded himself half-heartedly. The familiar smell of Jim's signature breakfast wafted into the room. He could already almost taste the sugary sweet maple syrup spread all over homemade waffles. His stomach rumbled in agreement. Pulling on a bathrobe he walked downstairs. Melinda was sitting at the kitchen counter, scolding Aiden for sticking his fingers into the sticky mess of maple syrup and bite sized waffle pieces. Melinda turned around and gave him a breath taking smile.

"Oh good morning, we already have a plate waiting for you." He took his place next to Aiden "Hey champ the waffles aren't for playing they are for eating." Rick took a huge mouthful that made Aiden giggle. Melinda rolled her eyes and Jim ignored them, seeming way too focused on the waffle batter he was stirring. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Rick swallowed then said "I think I'm going to try to get my job back at the university, there I could get my own quarters so I don't have to keep hanging on you guys." The thought of it was saddening, not waking up to Melinda's smiling face is going to be a challenge. "That sounds like a great idea but you don't have to leave so soon. Aiden loves you and we would love to have a babysitter."

Oh great. That turned out so well last time. Rick scratched his chin absently, feeling stubble from lack of shaving. "Sounds like a good plan. You two lovebirds need to have fun." Jim raised an eyebrow at the term and Rick just shrugged. Rick finished his breakfast and headed upstairs to get changed. Not too long after he was walking the streets of Grandview, pausing to get a coffee at the café before heading to the university. The whole time he kept his eyes peeled. Everywhere he thought he saw a flash of red hair and it was starting to get ridiculous. Paranoia's a bitch. Shaking it off he headed up the concrete steps trying not to freak when a man dressed in school uniform went straight through him. The specter went on is way like he didn't realize he was dead. "Can this day get any weirder or what?" he muttered to himself. Heading into the hallway he stopped short when he saw the same boy that Penny was after. Panicked he looked around to see if the malicious spirit was around, waiting for her chance to kill him. Before he could react a petite blond girl stepped in his path. He bit his lip trying not to scream when he saw Penny's under this girl's physical form. "Told you I would find you." Ignoring the stares he turned on his heel and bursted out the door screaming bloody murder down the sidewalk. Penny kept up a steady pace behind him, but how? She was barely able to control the other boy's body. Melinda's store ahead he took a sharp turn and stumbled into the shop. A very surprised Delia jumped. "Rick what's wrong?" He was so out of breath he couldn't speak. "Don't move." Penny said from behind him. She held a very vicious looking blade in her hand. Rick slowly backed away and Delia just stared wide eyed in fear. Melinda came out of the back room and screamed at the scene.

"Dial the police now!" Rick shouted as Penny lunged at him. "No way in hell are you stopping me again." She slashed at him wildly and he dodged them. "No way in hell I'm joining you on the other side. "He said. She shrieked missing again with her uncoordinated body swaying, like she can't fully control it. "Penny stop!" Rick yelled through the madness. He took hold of her arm. "This has to end, the boys that killed you it was all an accident." He pleaded with her as she pulled her hand from his grasp and managed a shallow cut on his arm. "They were drunk and stupid; they had no idea what they were doing." He continued ignoring the stinging pain. "Liar!" She shrieked like a banshee and cut him again on the same arm. Behind Penny Delia took a vase and smashed it on her head. Her eyes widened in surprise and she slumped to the ground. Instead of attacking again the ghost just wept, throwing the knife aside. "It's no use, I'm dead there's no way back." Everyone stayed put, hesitant that she was just playing sad innocent girl.

"Penny you have to cross over. There nothing here for you. You weren't murdered on purpose. You must be able to find some forgiveness inside you right?" Melinda said gently still not moving. Penny wiped her nose "You're right, I should have listened but I just felt so much rage that I couldn't think straight." She floated out of the girl's body and stood before them. She looked to her left, her eyes lighting up in awe. "I see it, it's so beautiful." Relief flooded through Rick. Penny turned to him. "Thank you please forgive me for what I have done." He nodded "I forgive you. Goodbye Penny"

Smiling she turned and melted into the air. A slight breeze indicated that the doorway had closed and she was safely on the other side. Delia looked at the smash pot on the ground. "Well at least that was a cheap vase or we would have been in trouble." They laughed as cop cars pulled up Jim with them. "Mel you okay?" He said immediately rushing into her arms. "I'm fine." She sniffled. Sighing Rick stood as the police questioned them and hauled the unconscious girl onto a stretcher to the nearest hospital. "Well two ghosts down, a million to go." He muttered. "Well I might need some assistance." Rick turned to see the boy that murdered Penny standing there. He looked lost and confused. A cop passed right through him and Rick wanted to pass out. "Ah hell Melinda, we got another case on our hands."

Hoped you guys liked it! I might create another story after this but I'm not sure at the moment. Stay tuned and once again thank you for reading!


End file.
